nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
D O G
Team D O G, or DOG was formed on May 19, 2015 by iDigDogs!. The team was notable for being high-ranking before Season 10. When the old scoreboards were removed, DOG was the second most active team of all time, with more than 500,000 races. Requirements The current requirements are: * Any Level * 60 WPM * 93% accuracy * 30 races/day OR 2.5k points a day. Due to the team's rising and falling phases of activity and inactivity, however, the requirements have changed many times. When the team was first created, the requirements were: * Average 30 races per day * Type 65-70 WPM or higher (exceptions were made for very high activity racers) * Type with 94% accuracy or higher In January 2018, however, when the team went on hiatus, the 30 race per day requirement was removed. The requirements were yet again changed in preparation for their comeback in Season 18, when their requirements became: * 4.5K season points daily * 50 wpm average * 94% accuracy Members A fully updated list of members can be found here. DOG's captain is iDigDogs!. All of their officers, past and present, include Petromax, Gondolin, PantherJosh, ☀️Smithy☀️, KarleyJo HadMyCoffee Jerome_Morrow, _HOUSE, ConcreteCowboy Viking PhilliesMagic, Erika77, QueenOfPugs!, Mendark, Noelzt, konfuzed81, CarriePirc, MisterMouse, and RacerRalph. Many of the current officers on the team are simply the alternate accounts of former officers. History After the team's creation, and through 2015 and 2016, the team maintained high positions on the leaderboards, rarely dropping out of the top 3. This trend continued with the release of Season 0.5, earning first place. The team was also controversially given the win for Season 1 due to an incident involving Nightmare and interpretation of "cheating" (more info can be found here). DOG consistently placed in the top 3 throughout the rest of 2017, until January 6, 2018, right before Season 10, when iDigDogs announced that the team would no longer be competing in seasons except for the summer and winter events. This caused many DOG members to join SSH. An attempt was made to "revive" their team during summer 2018, but most of the former DOG members who joined SSH were not willing to go back to DOG. As a result, the team remained dormant until October 2018, when iDigDogs announced that the team would return to competition for the Xmaxx Event, or Season 18. In season 18, the team was active and had gained players who used to be on DOG and had went to SSH back. The team got 3rd place with KTTY in 2nd place with 681,640 points separating them. KTTY's tactics are relatively controversial due in part to to using guest racer races (which is putting guest racers in one's own track to speed up loading times; a method that was supposedly the nullification reason for #1 Season 1 racer Nightmare until they removed his points) however this was alleviated by Travis by speeding up loading times in faster WPM zones - allowing for a new wave of point efficiency that was not otherwise possible. iDigDogs decided that she no longer could handle the responsibility of leading a top team after Season 18. As a result, the team has fallen off of all leaderboards, except for the 24 hour leaderboard. However, the team actually isn't supposed to be on that leaderboard and is only on there due to a glitch with that leaderboard. In Season 25, the Xmaxx time of the next year, the team went active again and achieved third place. However, they did not have the same amount of force nor did they have as fierce competition as in their previous seasons. Methods of communication Their websites can be found at https://nitrodogs.shivtr.com and https://dogs.shivtr.com. Trivia *The team's position, like many other teams, on the 24 hour leaderboard is glitched, and as a result, it still seems that they are high-ranking, but in reality this is misrepresentative of their current state. Category:Teams